SLAM
SLAM is a 2.1 Harder 7* level created by Rafer. It is the first level in the Monster Gauntlet. It is a boss fight level that is XL in length. Gameplay * 0-7%: The level begins with an easy cube segment. When the beat drops, the player will go into triple speed. The first orb at this segment must be tapped late in order to access a secret way that is part of the coin route. * 8-19%: Then comes a very easy ship segment with few harmful obstacles. Then comes a UFO segment. If the player chooses to take the coin route, this will instead be a cube, and a key is located here. Next up is a ball segment, then another ship segment. (upside down for coin) * 20-24%: Coming up is a very easy slow cube and robot section, similar to the first. As per the coin route, the player will stay in anti-gravity, a wall will unlock to reveal a portal. The portal will teleport the player to a maze segment with question marks in the background. The player must navigate through this in order to get the coin at 24%. * 25-44%: '''This next section is the first boss. (Slime Monster) His first attack is bringing his hands down, blocking the top and bottom of the screen. If the player chooses the coin route, at 25% there is a block that the player must hit (when not hitting the orb and 24%) and a companion spawns, the player must protect him from the boss. His second attack is missiles shot from his head. (The third missile will miss and is therefore harmless.) Next, the boss will send a block flying, the player must stay low to avoid it. then you go into an auto section where you "!SLAM!" the monster. The boss will then retreat for a bit, and the player will go into a triple-speed mini ship. The boss's final attack is lasers shot from his antennas. * '''45-50%: After the boss is defeated, an easy cube section comes next. As for the coin, the player will be going underneath the normal path, then back up onto a slope and to the coin at 48%. * 51-76%: This part contains many triggers that the player must activate in order to get the third coin. The player enters an easy ship section, with very few harmful obstacles. The player turns various forms after that, all with very limited difficulties. * 77-100%: The final boss is a skeleton version of the first boss. (Slime Monster) because of the skin burning in lava. Like the level itself, this part is fairly easy. All the player needs to do is follow the arrows signifying where to go. At the end, the text appears saying, "FINISH HIM", along with a heart. After that is an animation showing the player slamming into the boss. The logo is shown at the end. User Coins * The first user coin is located at 24%. At the start of the level, the player must hold to jump for 3 times to open the secret route at 4%. When the beat drops, the player must tap the orb very late, entering a secret path at 4%. The player will then enter the ship upside down. The player will then skip the UFO portal and continue as a cube. A key is located here. At the ball segment, the player must skip the last blue orb so that the next ship is upside down. The key will unlock a wall that contains a portal at 20%. The player must navigate through a maze and into the coin at 24%. * The second coin is located at 48%. The player must miss the orb at 24%, hitting a block at the top, summoning a companion that the player must protect from the boss. Upon doing this, the player will then go below the normal route at 45%. The player will then go back up and onto a slope at 48%, leading to the coin. * The third coin is located at 81%. Upon touching all the necessary triggers between 51% and 76%, blue lava will come up at the final boss fight. A blue fireball will appear. The player must follow the fireball. It will crash into the wall that blocks the coin, allowing the player to pass and collect the coin. Trivia *The password for the level is 240318. *The level contains 54,167 objects. *It is the first level in the Monster Gauntlet. *Like other levels by Rafer, the coins are extremely difficult to collect. *The level was the Daily Level on April 1, 2018, the same day Bloodlust became Weekly Demon for a day. *The song used for the level, Necromancy by Zircon, can be found in Pump it up Fiesta EX. * Rafer had requested 8*, but it has gotten 7*. RobTop commented on the level, saying that getting 7* won't affect his chances in the gauntlet contest. * It won an award in the GD 2.1 Awards for Best Gauntlet Level. Walkthrough .]] Category:Harder levels Category:Gauntlet levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:XL levels